hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 10- Terrible Power! Pussy cat Jessoi Part 2
Hoodup Presents Chapter 10: Terrible Power! Pussy cat Jessoi Part 2 (The wind blows rapidly cutting Hibiki’s cheek). Hoods: Jessoi! Jessoi: (Her eyes are all white). Errrr!!! Delton: I don’t think that she can hear you man!! Hoods: I will reach her! One way or another!! Jessoi listen to me!! If I said anything that offended you I’m sorry!! Jessoi: (She is still ticked). Hoods: (He holds onto a light pole). Jessoi: I just want someone who won’t leave me! Why did he leave me?!! I…… (She holds a card up in the air). Hoods: (He looks up and doesn’t even need her to say the name; he knows what that card is). Kagemaru: Oh no! Hoods: Not that! Jessoi no!! Don’t play that card!!! Jessoi: I play… (the wind picks up more). Delton: This chick is bat shit crazy! Victoria: {He is willing to go this far for her}? You are such a good person. Jessoi: (She brings her hand down). The seal of dest- Kagemaru: Prepare yourself. The seals power is going to be amplified by her rage! Hoods: No you don’t!! I will convey what I’m trying to say! You want to be with someone?! I activate my face down card!! (The card lifts up). Yu-Ju friendship!! (A spell card with a picture of Yami Yugi and Juonochi(joey) shaking hands lifts. He starts walking towards her while being blown back by the wind. He is continually being cut). This is a special card made by Pegasus to test the heart of a duelist!! (The wind picks up but Hibiki struggles forward towards Jessoi). Jessoi: (She gasps). Hoods: (He is being cut all over by the wind). I will use this card for that same reason!! (He reaches her). I want to test your heart! Victor: It’s hard to think that Hibiki-san would go this far for someone that he doesn’t know, a person who is trying to take his soul, someone involved with the kidnapping of Lantana! Delton: He doesn’t like to see people in pain! (Now standing on his own will). Hoods: (Now in front of Jessoi). With this card I offer you a hand shake! If you accept it our life points become half of the total amount of our points added together!! (He slowly extends his hand). Jessoi: (She is still angry). Hoods: (He keeps his hand held out). Jessoi: Accept your hand shake?!! The pain of being alone can’t be fixed with a handshake!!! Hoods: (He gets cut more). I know! Trust me; I know! That kind of pain comes from deep within!! I know that pain!! It’s the pain of not having the person you love with you!! (A picture of Lantana flashes). Trust me, I know that pain and I don’t want you to have to feel it!! Jessoi: Lies! (She points her hand at him). Hoods: (The shadow of his bangs cover his eyes as he holds his arms out, dropping his guard). If you’re going to kill me…then do so! Jessoi: (A purple spear of ki appears in her hand). Hoods: (He doesn’t move an inch even with the wind blowing almost as if he was being held in place by fate). Miyoshi: Hibiki no! Hoods: Just remember what you are currently doing is taking my special person from me. Jessoi: (Tears run down her face as she drops her hand). Hoods: You say that you don’t want anyone to ever leave you again?! Stay with me and my friends. I can’t speak for everyone else but I promise you…. I will not leave you. (He holds his hand out towards her). Jessoi: (She slowly lifts her hand). Hoods: (His hand remains extended as he starts to lose his balance but still has on a serious face). Jessoi: (She grabs his to shake it). Hoods: (Once he has her hand he pulls her into him and embraces her). Jessoi: (Her eyes open wide because she is surprised by the hug). Hoods: (He has his eyes closed as he hugs her tightly). Jessoi: (The wind picks up as her heart beats faster). The background behind them is all white. Hoods: lp Jessoi: lp The wind blows Hibiki off of her! Delton, Victor, Victoria, Miyoshi, & Korekuta: Hibiki!! Hoods: (He lies on the ground stretched out as the wind dies down). Jessoi: (The irises in her eyes return. She looks around confused and astonished that the power that once haunted her has now vanished. The cat girl looks at her hands). The burden…. it’s gone. (She looks over at Hoods). 11850lp Hoods: (He sits up with slashes everywhere). 11850lp (He smiles). Jessoi: You helped me…..you who I’m trying to take away, trying to destroy…you saved me. Why? Hoods: I don’t want you or anyone else for that matter to ever feel unnecessary pain. JessoiI don’t know how to thank you. Hoods: (He stands up sorely). All you have to do to thank me is finish this duel without playing that card. That would bring me one step closer to being able to free my sister. Jessoi: (She looks down at the Seal of Destruction card. She rips it). Delton: All right! Hoods: Another thing is…and please don’t get mad at me….I don’t think that your “master” could give you the boyfriend you are looking for. Jessoi: …. Hoods: In order to do that he would have to take the guy against his will and hey I’m no expert on love. I mean I haven’t had a girlfriend at any point in my life but even I know that if a guy has to be forced to be with the girl that supposedly he loves then he doesn’t deserve to be with her! Jessoi: (She thinks about what Hoods is saying). Victoria: {Could it be that he has healed her pain?} Kagemaru: {Maybe Hibiki can save this world. And here I was thinking that I would have to step in to do all the dirty work. I guess I should look at him as more of partner than a vessel}. Hoods: I hope that we can finish this duel- Jessoi: As friends? Hoods: Yes as friends. (He smiles warmly). Jessoi: (Her eyes are covered by shadow as her head is down for a while then she lifts her head up and smiles). Yeah I’d like that. Hoods: Great. Victor: (He is missing very proud of his best friend Hibiki). {I’d expect nothing less from you bro}. Delton: Okay now that this kissy fest is over can we get back to the duel?! I wanna see some action! Come on DRAW!! Hoods: He has a point. Are you ready?! lp Jessoi: I can honestly say more than ever! lp Hoods: Let’s continue the game! In the Kaiba Corporation of America building that sits 2 counties away from where Team Kizuna is there is a celebration. The workers in the building including an entire harem are all in attendance. They are celebrating the rise of a new president of Kaiba Corp. The new president steps into the room. Everyone starts clapping. The “Man” is a 16 year old boy with spiky black hair. The center of his hair is dabbed with red. Samuel Kaiba: (Mokuba’s great grandson is smirking and clapping. Mokuba married an American). The president is shown KG: (He stands there smirking now being one of the most powerful figures in all of Japan and America. He is shaking now owning so much prestige but his pride won’t let him show it). Work man: So sir what are you planning on changing first? KG: I am going to run this company the way that it is supposed to be run. The same way that Mr. Kaiba ran it. So don’t expect a difference in generosity. (Samuel nods). Work man: {I can tell that he is going to be a cut trout business man. Probably a jerk as well}! KG: He looks at the work man who just asked the question. You have a descending look in your eye. Work man: Who me? (Pointing to himself). KG: Yes you. (He looks annoyed). You’re fired; get the hell out of my building. Samuel: (He stands). Good work Mr. Keitsu. This is the perfect person to take over my job as the president of Kaiba Corporation. Is there anyone that has a problem with my decision? KG: (He smirks. The weird feeling he had before returns). {What is this feeling? It doesn’t feel threatening like last time}. Back at the duel. Hoods: lp Complete your turn. Jessoi: (She nods). Okay I now attack your Red Magician with my Sexy Neko Boy! Hoods: Fudge. The monsters have the same attack points. Jessoi: lp Due to my Sexy Neko being union equipped with her boyfriend Sexy Neko Boy her effect will kick in destroying her instead when Sexy Neko Boy would be destroyed! Hoods: (He watches as Red Magician fires his blast but Sexy Neko jumps in the way of the attack getting herself killed to save her boyfriend). Jessoi: (Enraged by the death of his girlfriend Sexy Neko Boy immediately lunges at Red Magician slashing him in half). Hoods: You have a counter for everything don’t you? Jessoi: (She smiles). Don’t forget 1 Neko monster was just destroyed by battle this means that due to my 2 sides of Neko I get an effect! I choose to burn you for 400 damage! Victor: That means Hibiki is going to lose 800 damage for both Red Magician and Sexy Neko being destroyed! Miyoshi: No he isn’t. Victor: Huh? Delton: Since Sexy Neko was a equip card when she was destroyed she wasn’t a monster meaning she wasn’t destroyed by battle. Hoods only loses 400. Hoods: (He looks around and sees giant fleas coming at him. Don’t forget they are still standing in cat fur). Agh! (The fleas attack him). lp Jessoi: (She laughs). Look at your life points. That’s not a number you see every day, can I get a price check? Hoods: (He stands up). Not bad. Jessoi: Don’t forget my Tired Maiden Neko’s effect. Now I gain 500 life points. lp I place 1 card face down and I end my turn. Hoods: (He smiles). This is where I turn this duel around! (He places his fingers on his deck. Magi-Kuriboh floats over his head. A card on a chain appears around his neck). I draw!! (A yellow lines streaks from his deck to his hand). Yes I drew it! This duel is going to the next level Jess! (He looks at the card he drew). {Alright he’s here}! I normal summon Magi-Kid in attack mode! (The kid comes flipping onto the scene. He gains cat ears). 400 Jessoi: Awwww….he’s so cute! I just wanna pinch his cute virtual cheeks. Magi-Kid- (He grins). Hoods: You won’t for long! I activate the magic card Magician’s Spell # 5- Doppelganger! (A card with a picture of a black butterfly multiplied times 4 appears). Normally this card makes me discard 2 cards from my hand. I would then select 1 monster on my field and summon a copy of that monster, but in this case when Magician’s Spell # 5- Doppelganger is used while I control a Magi-Kid I can fusion summon Magician’s Twins from my extra deck! (A little boy and a little girl about the same age as Magi-Kid step from behind him. They of course gain cat ears). 1500 Jessoi: More cuties! Too bad I have to get rid of them so fast! I activate Trap Cage! (A trap with a cat locked in a animal cage shows). If I control a beast-warrior type monster and you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points it targets and banishes that monster! Hoods: (He smiles). These two are Magi-Kid’s brother and sister. They will fight to protect their brother any day! But it seems that first they have to protect themselves! I use the effect of Magician’s Twins! When they are targeted by the effect of a magic or trap card I can switch the target to a monster on your field! I choose your Tired Maiden Neko! (The twins cast a spell and disappear. Tired Maiden Neko then appears in the cage and then a endless pit fall appears under the cage and she falls to…her death I guess. What? I don’t know where you go when you fall into a hole that’s bottomless! Just keep reading the story! Gosh)! Jessoi: No! She is my favorite! Hoods: Now I equip Magician’s Twins with the magic card Book of Secrete Arts! (The twins are now holding a book that has a feather down the centerfold). This card powers up a magician-type monster by 300! 1800 Battle! Okay I will have my Magician’s Twins attack your Tiger Maiden Neko! (The two kids start moving their hands around and chanting. They then place their hands together and shoot out a stream of energy towards the Neko destroying her). Jessoi: Ah! lp For destroying my Tiger Maiden Neko you’ve allowed me to use 2 Sides to A Neko! Now my other Neko monsters gain 400 ATK! Sexy Neko Boy- 2200 Hoods: That’s okay because by me removing the card Spell Breaker from my deck from play I can negate the effect of and destroy 1 face up spell card on the field! I choose 2 Sides to a Neko! (The cat field goes away). Jessoi: Darn you! Hoods: I’m not done there! I enter my main phase 2! I activate Graceful Charity! With this magic card both players draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand! (They both draw). Here we go! I now activate the effect of the monster in my deck! Magi-Mailman! By sending him from my deck to the graveyard I can set 1 trap card from my deck face down on the field. I can play the card that I set this turn! (A giant card appears by his foot). I activate Black Magician’s Appearance! By either paying 2000 of my points or discarding my whole hand (He pays). lp I can Special Summon 1 Magician of Black Magic from my deck or graveyard! He smacks the card onto the disk). Appear Magician of Black Magic! (The purple magician comes down spinning). 2500 Victoria: Magician of Black Magic! Victor: He’s here! Delton: This duel is as good as over! Jessoi: Don’t be so sure. (She smirks). Hoods: I activate Crippling Black Magic! (He holds a spell of a person on their knees in front of Magician of Black Magic). This magic card can only activate if I control a Magician of Black Magic! It destroys 1 monster under your control! (Magician of Black Magic glows purple and then a purple aura surrounds Sexy Neko Boy's body. The neko falls to his knees and without his girlfriend there to help is killed). Jessoi: Ugh! (Her last monster is destroyed). Hoods: You will not be beating me. (Close up of Hoods face). Not today! (The screen freezes with Magician of Black Magic and the other monsters on Hibiki’s field and Jessoi having an almost empty field). (In the dessert). Toei: Sir Jessoi has changed sides. ???: (He has his back turned to Toei with the Stone of Stomnimite in his hand). That doesn’t matter anymore. (The stone is glowing blue). Thanks to Jessoi forcing the prodigy to use his duel energy we now have all the energy we need. When that tournament begins the world will be reintroduced to a terror the likes of which it hasn’t seen for thousands of years!! Hahaha! The terror of Stomnimitisa! (Stomnimitia is Baskits ultimate form. He laughs maniacally as the screen fades showing the stone flashing blue). Can Hoods win?! How will KG strike first now that he is the new president of Kaiba Corp.? And will Hoods be able to defend against the next treat, the biggest treat, the treat of Stomnimitisa?! Find out as we keep an eye on the…Prodigy! Season 1 is almost over the next 3 episodes will end it. Also keep an eye out for Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy the Movie! You want to read that movie….1 word….Yami! Season 1 is almost over the next 3 episodes will end it. Also keep an eye out for Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy the Movie! You want to read that movie….1 word….Yami! Category:Story